XX TO XY
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Semenjak keluar dari Kawako no Mori, ada yang berubah dari Ino dan Gaara. Apa, ya? Masa tidak ada yang sadar? / #15GaaInoFics #14


Hutan di perbatasan Hi no Kuni dengan Kawa no Kuni dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu hutan yang paling berbahaya. Di tempat ini, tumbuh pohon-pohon besar yang mungkin menyesatkan dan bebungaan beracun. Hutan ini juga menjadi habitat bagi hewan-hewan liar nan berbahaya.

Karena alasan-alasan itulah, para _shinobi_ memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memutar dibanding harus melewati hutan ini. Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar menembus hutan ini—atau kalaupun ada, tidak banyak dan mereka sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan apa-apa mengenai pengalaman mereka melewati hutan.

Satu yang pasti, banyak _shinobi_ maupun orang awam yang mengatakan agar membiarkan hutan itu tetap dalam kondisinya sekarang yang tak terlalu sering terjamah manusia. Tidak boleh ada penebangan liar dan tidak boleh ada pembakaran hutan. Tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang mau merasakan amarah dari peri penjaga hutan seperti yang pernah terjadi ratusan tahun lampau.

Membaca keterangan yang menakutkan seperti itu sempat membuat nyali Yamanaka Ino menciut. Bagaimana tidak, sekali ini ia sempat ditugaskan oleh sang ayah untuk mencari bunga Red Moon River yang sangat langka. Dan berdasarkan keterangan beberapa isu yang belum tentu bisa dipertanggungjawabkan, Red Moon River itu hanya ada di Kawako no Mori (Hutan Kawako).

Tadinya, Ino ingin mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk menemaninya. Tapi keduanya tengah mempunyai urusan masing-masing. Ayah Ino pun harus membujuk gadis itu agar tidak takut. Sembari tertawa, ia berkata bahwa asalkan Ino hati-hati dan tidak mempunyai pikiran jahat, hutan itu akan seterbuka hutan yang lain.

Jadi, di sinilah Ino sekarang. Di depan hutan besar yang tak pernah ia masuki sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hutan ini dan ia hanya dibekali dengan cerita-cerita mengerikan.

Oke, misi dimulai!

* * *

><p><strong>XX TO XY<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. Gender-bender. Soft-humor. OOC-ness.  
><strong>_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#14**_

* * *

><p>Berada di hutan itu selama beberapa jam sudah terasa bagaikan berhari-hari bagi Ino. Beberapa kali ia merasa tersesat dan seolah kehilangan arah. Sempat pula ia harus menggunakan keahliannya sebagai seorang <em>shinobi<em> untuk menghindari serangan hewan-hewan liar. Ino lelah. Dan lebih melelahkan lagi baginya, ia belum berhasil menemukan Red Moon River sebagaimana yang ditugaskan baginya. Hutan ini benar-benar bagaikan labirin dengan banyak jebakan di dalamnya.

Setelah lima jam pencarian yang sia-sia dan terasa begitu panjang, Ino kemudian 'terdampar' ke luar hutan. Ia menghela napas. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat baginya untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan pencariannya. Dugaannya, ia bahkan belum mencapai bagian jantung hutan dan karena itulah, sebaiknya ia mempersiapkan diri benar-benar. Mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan merenggangkan otot kakinya terlebih dahulu. Ino bukannya manja, tapi ia hanya tidak mau mengambil risiko yang akan terlalu membahayakan nyawanya.

Kaki Ino pun membawanya ke desa terdekat. Begitu ia melewati beberapa gadis, Ino merasakan tatapan mata yang tidak biasanya. Ia mengangkat alis sepersekian detik sebelum mengangguk sopan.

Keanehan yang dirasakan Ino semakin diperkuat dengan suara-suara semacam, 'Kyaa! Dia ganteng sekali!', 'Astaga, siapa lelaki tampan itu?'

Ino menoleh dan gadis-gadis itu langsung ber-_kyaa-kyaa_ manja sembari memalingkan wajah mereka malu-malu. Mata Ino menyipit dan segera saja, ia mencari tempat yang memiliki kaca. Semaskulin itukah penampilannya?

"Lho? Ino-_kun_?"

Suara itu tidak asing di telinga Ino. Suara berat seorang gadis yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sahabatnya—Shikamaru.

"Temari-_san_!"

Ino melangkah semakin mendekat dengan Temari. Temari tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Kamu semakin gagah saja. Lama-lama Shikamaru lewat, nih!"

"Eeeh?" Ino semakin merasa kebingungan dengan penuturan Temari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa di sini? Kau cuma sendirian?"

Melupakan kebingungannya sesaat, Ino menjawab, "_Tousan_ menugaskanku untuk mencari Red Moon River. Dan ya, misi solo."

Temari mengangguk-angguk paham. Tanpa perlu ditanya, gadis berambut kuncir empat itu kembali berkata, "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan misi yang meminta kami menemukan perampok yang bersembunyi di Kawako no Mori. Bukan misi yang mudah, tentu. Apalagi mengingat cerita-cerita mengerikan mengenai hutan itu."

"Kau sendirian?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku bersama Kankurou dan Gaara-_chan_."

_Gaara-_chan_?_

"Kankurou sedang beristirahat di penginapan sementara Gaara-_chan_ … rasa-rasanya sih dia bilang, dia mau ke Kawako no Mori sekali lagi. Entah untuk apa. Aku sudah melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa akan bahaya kalau hanya _perempuan_ yang pergi ke sana, tapi Gaara-_chan_ memang kuat sih."

Temari tersenyum simpul. Namun, Ino sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Wajahnya datar dan kebingungan itu semakin tampak di wajahnya.

"Gaara-_chan_ … perempuan?" Ino akhirnya tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lanjut. Setahunya, Gaara itu laki-laki! Apa selama ini dia salah mengira?

Tangan Temari kini terletak nyaman di pinggangnya. "Memangnya kau selama ini mengira dia lelaki sepertimu?"

_Sepertimu?_

_Sepertimu …?_

_Seperti … Ino?_

_EEEHH?_

"Se-sebentar!" Ino mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkan Temari dan kembali pada tujuannya semula untuk mencari kaca. Akhirnya, Ino menemukan yang ia cari di depan sebuah kedai makanan. Kacanya memang hitam dan agak buram, tapi setidaknya, Ino bisa melihat keseluruhan tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Sosok di hadapannya tidak berambut panjang. Sosok di hadapannya tidak mengenakan rok dan baju perempuan. Sosok di hadapannya … laki-laki!

Ino bisa melihat matanya sendiri yang terbelalak di depan kaca. Selama beberapa menit, ia mematung. Lalu di menit berikutnya ia memutar tubuh untuk melihat bagian belakangnya di kaca. Tetap saja, ia seorang laki-laki!

"Mu-mustahil."

"Ada apa, Ino-_kun_? Kau terlihat pucat?"

Mulut Ino sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat mendadak matanya menangkap sesosok berambut merah berjalan mendekat. Sosok itu berambut merah panjang sebahu dan wajahnya cukup familiar. Meski mengenakan rok merah dengan bagian depan pendek selutut sementara bagian belakangnya mencapai mata kaki, tetapi tetap saja sosok itu jauh dari kesan feminin. Apalagi melihat cara ia melangkah cepat hingga debu tanah tersingkirkan sedemikian rupa.

"Oh, Gaara-_chan_? Kau sudah kembali!"

Gaara? Itu Gaara?

"Kau … Gaara?"

Gaara melihat ke arah lelaki yang ada di dekat sang kakak. Pada awalnya, sosok itu terlihat asing, tapi kemudian sekelebat ingatan menghampiri benaknya.

Dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tak tertangkap mata biasa, Gaara sudah berada di sebelah sosok lelaki berambut pirang tersebut. Ia menatap tajam ke dalam kedua bola mata sang lelaki sebelum ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Lalu, keduanya pun meninggalkan Temari yang kebingungan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan-jalan seorang diri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino sudah terduduk di sebuah batu besar. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dan sebelah tangannya menyangga wajah. Matanya mengamati Gaara yang tampak kesulitan untuk mengutarakan idenya. Perempuan—bolehkah Ino mengatakan demikian?—itu memegangi dahi sebelum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Seharusnya kau itu laki-laki, 'kan?" celetuk Ino akhirnya.

Gaara berhenti melakukan apa pun aktivitas yang tadi tengah ia lakukan. Perhatiannya kini terpaku pada Ino.

"Dan kau tahu," lanjut Ino setelah menghela napas, "aku seharusnya perempuan."

Lawan bicara Ino mengangguk membenarkan. Ia pun lalu menimpali, "Tapi, selain kau dan aku, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari fakta ini. Bahkan kakakku …."

Suara Gaara yang tergolong _mezzo_ membuat Ino menepuk dahinya dengan pelan. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Ya—Ino bukannya tidak menyadari, suaranya sendiri kini terdengar begitu 'laki-laki'.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan, sih? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" gerutu Ino. "Dan … sampai kapan akan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangan. Sejenak ia sedikit menunduk dan di detik berikutnya ia sudah memalingkan wajah.

Ino yang sempat melihat kelakuan Gaara terkikik geli. Dengan jahil, ia kemudian mengatakan,

"Dadamu besar juga, ya, Gaara-_chan_?"

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!" tukas Gaara dengan wajah yang memerah. "La-lagi pula, kenapa kau tenang sekali, sih? Kau tahu kan bahwa kejadian ini tidak wajar?"

Mata Ino mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Ia kemudian memiringkan kepala dan menyipitkan mata.

Benar juga, seharusnya ia panik, 'kan? Dia yang dulu pasti ribut setengah mati dan bukan malah duduk tenang seperti ini.

Lamat-lamat, Ino berkata, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tampak panik sekali? Kupikir seorang Gaara akan lebih tenang?"

Keheningan seketika menyergap. Masing-masing tengah membuat teori di kepala mereka. Teori yang aneh, tapi itulah satu-satunya penjelasan mengenai karakter mereka yang seakan berubah. Sepertinya, bersamaan dengan berubahnya tubuh dan jenis kelamin mereka, kepribadian mereka pun sedikitnya berubah. Hormon ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini.

"Ukh!" Gaara kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah batu besar yang tumpul. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Temari bilang, kau sengaja ke Kawako no Mori seorang diri. Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Gaara tidak memandang Ino dan hanya menggeser sedikit tangannya dari wajah. Tanah cokelat terang seakan menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu.

"Aku mencoba menyelidiki hutan itu karena semenjak keluar dari sanalah, tubuhku jadi aneh seperti ini."

Tangan Ino yang menyangga dagu terlepas. Ia seolah mendapat angin segar.

"Kawako no Mori," gumam Ino nyaris berbisik, "aku juga baru dari sana, dan setelah itulah …."

Sekali ini, perkataan Ino mampu membuat Gaara menoleh kepadanya. Ide ini seharusnya bukan ide baru. Hutan itu memang terkenal mistis. Dan kejadian seperti berubahnya gender harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang wajar jika dikaitkan dengan hutan tersebut.

Ino mendadak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sejenak. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah hutan di belakangnya dengan ibu jari sembari berkata,

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengeksplorasi hutan itu sekali lagi? Aku juga masih ada misi yang harus kuselesaikan."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu tampak memandang sekeliling mereka. Di bagian depan hutan, hanya kicau burung yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Entah kicauan untuk menenangkan atau justru untuk memperingatkan adanya bahaya. Namun, baik Gaara maupun Ino tidak ada yang terlalu ambil pusing. Mereka memilih untuk terus berjalan.

"Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" tanya Gaara mulai terlihat ragu setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka hanya berjalan saja.

Mereka tidak tahu tujuan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu arah. Mengeksplorasi hutan sebesar ini hanya untuk satu tujuan yang tidak jelas, hanya akan membuang waktu.

Ino menggerakkan tangan untuk menyisir poni yang menghalangi mata kanannya. Poni-poni itu sebagian terangkat ke atas dan semakin memperlihatkan wajah maskulinnya.

Bagaikan gadis kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat teman lawan jenis, wajah Gaara mendadak menghangat. Dengan cepat, ia segera memalingkan wajah. Lalu, begitu sadar bahwa ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang baru Ino ucapkan, ia pun meminta penjelasan ulang,

"Apa yang kaukatakan barusan?"

Ino yang saat ini lebih tinggi darinya hanya bisa mengangkat alis dengan heran.

"Aku mau mencari Red Moon River. Setidaknya, kalaupun aku harus tetap dalam tubuh laki-laki ini, aku mau misiku selesai dengan sukses." Ino kemudian tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mau tetap berada dalam tubuh perempuan!"

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau terlihat cukup imut, kok, Gaara-_chan_."

Wajah Gaara kembali memerah. Apa-apaan! Hormon perempuan ini sepertinya merepotkan sekali!

"Ja-jangan panggil aku Gaara-_chan_!"

Tawa Ino semakin meledak sebelum ia mendadak berhenti. Dengan sigap, perempuan—eh, laki-laki berambut pirang itu langsung meloncat ke belakang sembari menarik tangan mungil Gaara bersamanya. Keduanya yang sudah berada di atas pohon kemudian memandangi seekor harimau yang hampir menerkam mereka. Setelah memastikan bahwa Gaara dan Ino bukan ancaman, harimau itu pergi begitu saja.

Mata Ino dan Gaara bersamaan mengikuti arah harimau betina itu pergi. Mereka saling berpandangan setelah melihat anak-anak harimau yang lucu menggerak-gerakkan cakar mereka seolah menyambut kedatangan sang induk. Saling melempar senyum adalah hal yang kemudian mereka lakukan. Tanpa kata-kata, keduanya kemudian sepakat untuk melewati jalur pepohonan.

Meloncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain dengan lincah, tidak ada di antara mereka yang berbicara. Sampai mendadak saja, gerakan Ino terhenti di satu pohon. Gaara pun menghampiri Ino dan ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit berbisik.

Ino yang saat itu tengah berkonsentrasi melihat buku yang ia bawa, spontan menutup telinga. Rupanya, Gaara yang penasaran dengan buku Ino sudah mengurangi jarak di antara mereka. Suara tadi bahkan terasa begitu dekat di telinga Ino—menyebabkan wajah maskulinnya memerah.

"Ah … ini. Buku panduan yang diberikan ayahku."

Gaara memasang wajah bertanya. Sebelum menjawab, Ino pertama-tama ia bergeser untuk sedikit lebih menjauh dari Gaara. Begitu ia menemukan posisi yang nyaman, dengan posisi setengah berlutut, Ino menunjuk ke satu arah.

Di bawah sebuah pohon yang Gaara tidak ketahui namanya, ia bisa melihat sebuah bunga berwarna merah dengan lima buah kelopak yang menyerupai bulan sabit. Kepala sarinya menyembul keluar dengan warna kuning keemasan.

"Itukah bunga yang kaucari?"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata bukan," jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan gambar Red Moon River di bukunya. "Mirip, tapi bunga itu tidak bergelombang di bagian kelopaknya. Mungkin satu famili." Ino kemudian menyimpan buku panduan tersebut di tas kecil di pinggangnya. "Yah, kita harus mencarinya lagi."

Menanggapi ucapan Ino, Gaara hanya berdeham. Ino yang sudah siap meloncat pun jadi tertarik untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa fokusmu hanya mencari bunga itu? Bagaimana dengan kita?" Gaara bertanya dengan mata yang terlihat menyipit.

"Ah, ya …." Ino memegangi dagunya. Matanya berputar ke atas sejenak. Tak lama, ia pun melemparkan sebuah cengiran dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Gaara dengan tangannya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu. Kalaupun aku selamanya seperti ini, aku tidak sendiri."

Bibir Gaara mengerucut. "Coba pikirkan baik-baik," ujarnya dengan suara yang dibuat agar terdengar lebih tenang, "kalau kita tetap seperti ini, hubungan kita dengan teman-teman dan orang yang mengenal kita akan menjadi aneh, 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk.

"Misalnya saja, kalau tiba-tiba ada perempuan yang menyukaimu, bagaimana? Hati dan jiwamu masih tetap perempuan, 'kan? Lalu, sementara kau menyukai seorang lelaki, lelaki yang menyukaimu akan memandangmu dengan aneh! Apa kau masih bisa tenang jika kita tidak—"

"Whoa, whoa, santai, Gaara-_chan_," sela Ino sambil tertawa. "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh. Lagi pula, saat ini laki-laki yang kusukai sedang pergi entah ke mana. Dan mungkin tidak akan kembali."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, toh ada kau bersamaku. Seperti kataku tadi, setidaknya, aku tidak sendirian. Bahkan untuk ke depannya nanti, saat hal terburuk menjadi nyata …."

"Tung—Ino!"

"Ayo jalan lagi!"

Ino memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menjawab kebingungan Gaara. Ia meninggalkan dahan pohon yang ditempatinya dan meloncat turun ke bawah. Sekali lagi Ino memastikan bahwa bunga merah yang dilihatnya memang bukan Red Moon River yang ia cari. Tubuh yang sebelumnya membungkuk itu kembali tegak. Setelahnya, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara sembari melemparkan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang dikomandoi Ino, Gaara pun meloncat turun dan mereka kembali mencari bunga yang menjadi target misi sang lelaki. Beberapa kali Gaara menunjukkan satu bunga yang mungkin sesuai, tapi lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa menggeleng.

Di lain waktu, mereka akan berlari untuk menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu dengan hewan liar penghuni hutan. Ada pula kejadian saat kaki Gaara terpeleset karena lumut yang licin dan Ino menolongnya dari kemungkinan patah tulang. Lalu, seolah hendak membalas budi, sekali waktu Gaara menolong Ino yang sedang lengah dari serangan beruang cokelat—pasir dari gentongnya memang bentuk pertahanan yang sempurna.

Keduanya sudah tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan di dalam hutan. Tawa canda mulai bisa terdengar. Gaara tidak lagi sepanik sebelumnya dan Ino menunjukkan sikap yang jauh lebih manis lagi dibandingkan dengan yang sudah ia tunjukkan. Sesaat, mereka seolah lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius. Mereka bahkan tampak menikmati peran baru mereka masing-masing.

Masih sambil berjalan berdampingan, keduanya kemudian mendengar suara air mengalir. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara dan Ino untuk memutuskan melihatnya.

Benar saja, sebuah sungai kecil kini terlihat oleh mata mereka. Bagaikan sugesti, mereka pun langsung merasa haus dan seketika menyambar isi sungai yang begitu beningnya—wajar jika mengingat bahwa hutan ini sangat jarang terjamah.

"Segarnya!" seru Ino yang kemudian menggunakan air sungai itu untuk membasuh muka. Ia kemudian melirik Gaara yang tampak berhati-hati meminum air sungai. Ide jahilnya menyambar.

Diraihnya sejumput air menggunakan sebelah tangan dan dicipratkannya air tersebut ke wajah Gaara. Gaara yang tidak siap sesaat terdiam sebelum ia mendelik galak ke arah Ino. Ino sendiri seakan telah kebal dengan wajah kesal Gaara dan malah tertawa-tawa karenanya.

Dengan jari telunjuk mengarah ke Ino, Gaara kemudian membiarkan pasir dalam gentongnya menghantam pelan dahi Ino.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Curang sekali menggunakan pasirmu!"

Melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Ino membuat Gaara akhirnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke depan mulut—membuat Ino terdiam selama beberapa saat. Setelah Gaara menyelesaikan tawanya, ia pun memandangi Ino—bingung karena lelaki itu tak lagi berkomentar. Nyatanya, sekali ini Ino justru memberikannya seulas senyum lembut.

"Yah … karena kau manis, aku maafkan deh."

Pujian itu membuat wajah Gaara lagi-lagi memerah. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu—sekaligus rasa senangnya.

"Hei, Gaara-_chan_ …."

Entah sejak kapan, Gaara pun tidak peduli dengan penambahan embel-embel '-_chan'_ di belakang namanya. Ia pun tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat sebelah tangan Ino menggenggam tangannya. Hanya suara jantungnya yang terdengar berisik begitu menghadapi wajah Ino yang sudah sedemikian dekat.

Suasana. Salahkan suasana! Ini tidak nyata. Semua perasaan, semua kejadian ini … bukankah ini hanya ilusi belaka?

Ah, Gaara sudah tidak mau tahu lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah memejamkan mata! Ayo bergerak!"

"Eeeh?"

Ino langsung menyeret Gaara dari tempatnya terduduk semula. Dan Gaara pun bisa melihat sosok serigala lapar yang nyaris saja melukainya—kalau saja Ino tidak cekatan dan segera membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

_ASDFGHJKL~! _

"Fiuh! Nyaris saja!" Ino menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara yang belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan cengiran jahil, Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak si gadis berambut merah. "Kelanjutan yang tadi kita coba lagi di lain waktu, ya? Ha, ha, ha!"

Gaara menepis tangan Ino dan sudah hampir menyemprot sang pemuda saat mata kehijauannya melihat sesuatu yang berkilau. Ia bahkan sampai melongokkan kepala untuk menghindari tubuh Ino yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Melihat Gaara yang mendadak turun dari dahan dan berlari ke satu arah membuat Ino mau tak mau mengikuti. Dengan wajah cerah, seolah itu adalah misinya sendiri, Gaara kemudian menunjuk ke sekuntum bunga merah yang berada di dekat sebuah jamur. Jamur dengan warna yang nyaris sama itu sempat menyamarkan keberadaan sang Red Moon River. Tapi, bunga unik itu mengeluarkan kilauan yang indah begitu kelopaknya diterpa sinar matahari; inilah yang membuat Gaara kemudian tersadar.

Ino memeriksa bukunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengacungkan jempol dan lalu memeluk Gaara. Di dada bidang Ino, Gaara mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah wajahnya.

"Su-sudah! Ayo kita bawa bunga itu dan pulang! Aku lelah!" ujar Gaara.

Ino hanya menyeringai sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara. Keduanya berdiri bersisian dan memandangi bunga dengan kilauan yang membuat mata keduanya harus menyipit.

_Hmm_ … sepertinya bunga itu terlihat lebih menyilaukan dibanding sebelumnya sehingga Gaara maupun Ino harus memejamkan mata sesaat. Begitu mereka akhirnya bisa membuka mata kembali, bunga itu sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

"EEEEHH?! BOHOOONG! Ke mana bunga itu?!" Suara bernada melengking yang agak manja itu berasal dari Ino.

Gaara yang pertama menyadari hal ini langsung tersentak. Seketika, ia menunduk dan melihat ke arah tangannya. Tak ada lagi jemari ramping nan lentik. Rambutnya pun tak lagi menggelitik leher. Tanpa sadar, Gaara kemudian menarik rambut pirang yang melambai-lambai di depan wajahnya.

"Sakiiitt! Apa yang kaulaku—kan …."

Mata biru kehijauan itu balik menatap mata kehijauan yang sudah memandangnya tidak percaya. Tangan Ino kemudian terangkat ke arah wajah Gaara—rahang khas lelaki itu sudah kembali. Matanya, rambutnya ….

Ino sedikit menunduk untuk memastikan. Bentuk tubuhnya sudah kembali. Dada yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi padat, lalu pinggang yang ramping dan kaki yang jenjang ….

Kepala Ino terangkat cepat. Bibir mungilnya mulai bergerak.

"Kita kembali," katanya perlahan yang ditanggapi dengan satu anggukan kepala. Senyum Ino mengembang sementara air matanya telah mengambang di pelupuk mata. "Kita kembaliii!"

Sekali lagi, Ino menarik Gaara ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Berkebalikan dari sebelumnya, kini Ino-lah yang membenamkan wajahnya dan terisak di dada Gaara. Gaara sendiri hanya tersenyum simpul dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ino.

"Aku … aku pikir kita tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula … aku …."

"Kenapa kau baru histeris sekarang?" tanya Gaara sambil sedikit mendorong Ino. Dengan lembut, pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian menyeka air mata Ino.

"Ti-tidak tahuuuu~! Dasar Gaara bodooh!"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala sembari tersenyum. Selama beberapa saat, ia membiarkan Ino menangis—menumpahkan perasaan leganya karena bisa kembali ke wujud asal. Setelah isakan Ino berhenti sepenuhnya, Gaara kemudian membuka pembicaraan kembali,

"Jadi … bagaimana? Masih mau mencari Red Moon River atau …."

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Pulang!" ujarnya. "Biar saja! Nanti aku akan bilang pada _Tousan_ bahwa aku sudah berhasil menemukannya tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak memetiknya! Segala hal yang ada di hutan ini harus dibiarkan sebagaimana adanya!"

Gaara mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Kemudian, dengan otak yang seakan bisa kembali berfungsi normal, Gaara mengeluarkan pasir-pasir dari gentong labunya dan menjadikannya sebagai kendaraan. Untuk menghentikan Ino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, Gaara lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo pulang."

Ino pun tersenyum lebar dan menyambut tangan Gaara. Keduanya kemudian melayang dengan bantuan pasir Gaara dan dengan cepat, keduanya siap keluar dari Kawako no Mori. Tepat sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari hutan, Gaara menarik bahu Ino—yang saat itu tengah menghirup udara kebebasan—lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu ringan.

Posisi mereka pun kembali tertukar dari sebelumnya. Sebagaimana yang sudah bisa diduga, wajah Ino-lah yang memerah hebat. Dan karena tak ada tempat untuk menyembunyikannya, dengan segera gadis itu membuang muka sembari berkata,

"A-a-apa yang kaulakukan barusan?!"

Gaara kemudian menepuk kepala Ino yang sedang membelakanginya dan menjawab, "Kelanjutan yang tadi. Terima kasih sudah memberikan banyak pengalaman yang mendebarkan selama aku menjadi perempuan tadi … Ino-_chan_."

Ino menengok ke belakang dan ia bersumpah bahwa ia bisa melihat seringai Gaara yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sepertinya, dalam waktu dekat, Ino akan melupakan laki-laki yang sempat ia sukai yang saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya dan beralih pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan padanya.

Begitu pulang ke Konoha nanti, Ino akan membuat satu catatan di buku agendanya. Suatu keterangan tambahan mengenai Kawako no Mori: hutan ini dapat mengubah jenis kelamin dari sepasang manusia yang mungkin adalah jodoh satu sama lain!

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan teori ajaib nan tak masuk akal itu. Selain Ino dan Gaara, mungkin tidak ada yang pernah mengalami hal serupa. Pada akhirnya, Ino pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Anggap saja, itu adalah suatu hadiah kecil dari Sang Pencipta karena selama ini Ino sudah menjadi anak yang baik.

Yap! Anggap saja begitu!

Soal Red Moon River? _Well_, sudah lupa, tuh!

_*******__**終わり**__*******_

* * *

><p>#14. <strong>XX TO XY<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
